Heretofore, an electrical junction box has been known in which an insulation plate is contained in a casing and connecting terminals protrude from the insulation plate. Such electrical junction box has been disclosed in, for example, JP HEI 9(1997)-163555 A and JP 2000-295736 A. In the electrical junction box, the connecting terminals that protrude from the insulation plate extend outward from the casing through terminal-receiving holes provided in a bottom wall of an electrical component-mounting section that is open in a surface of the casing. The connecting terminals are connected to electrical components such as connectors.
It is necessary to precisely set a projecting dimension of each connecting terminal from the casing to be a desired size in order to ensure a connection between the connecting terminals and mating electrical components. Accordingly, in the prior art, each connecting terminal having a necessary projecting dimension in length is newly designed in accordance with a specification of each electrical component and the projecting dimension can be obtained.
However, such structure must newly produce connecting terminals every time when an electrical junction box that contains electrical components having different specifications are newly produced. This will invite an increase of kinds of connecting terminals, will require time and effort in a parts control such as addition of a parts number and will increase a cost in production.
Accordingly, it will be contemplated that already available connecting terminals to be made in an already-existing production line are converted to an electrical junction box to be newly produced. However, it will be apparent from JP HEI 9(1997)-163555 A and JP 2000-295736 A that the insulation plate is provided with support projections that receive and support the connecting terminals. A dimension in height of each support projection must be set to be a given size in correspondence with a length of each connecting terminal in order to stably support the connecting terminal. Accordingly, if an insulation plate includes the support projections with projection heights corresponding to the already available connecting terminals and the insulation plate is applied to a new electrical junction box as it is, the support projections will interfere with a casing, a desired projecting dimension of each connecting terminal cannot be obtained, the connecting terminals cannot be stably supported on the casing under a projection state of the connecting terminals from the casing on account of the fact that the support projections are spaced excessively apart from the casing and are shifted from the casing. This will make it difficult to stably support the connecting terminals under the projection state of the connecting terminals from the casing.
In particular, in the case where the sheathed wire is arranged on the insulation plate and is pressed by insulation displacement terminal portions provided on proximal ends of the connecting terminals, it is not possible to alter a pressing position of only any connecting terminal, since the pressing positions of the insulation displacement terminal portions onto the sheathed wire are set to be not variable on the insulation plate. Therefore, in the prior art structure, it is difficult to convert the already available connecting terminals to new connecting terminals so that the projecting dimensions of the new connecting terminals from the casing become variable. Consequently, there has been no proposal in the prior art except that connecting terminals having different lengths corresponding to the specifications of electrical components to be connected to the terminals must be produced individually.